power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendee Lee
' Wendee Lee' (born February 20, 1960) is an American voice actress.[ While she has done voice work for many video games as well as several episodes in the Power Rangers franchise, she is particularly prolific in the dubbing of anime. As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Lee is also experienced in ADR directing. Currently, both she and Kirk Thornton are directing the ADR process for Bleach. Her noted roles include Faye Valentine on Cowboy Bebop, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi on Digimon Adventure, Haruhi Suzumiya on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi on Lucky ☆ Star. 'Filmography' 'Anime roles' Leading roles in Bold *''Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' – Urd, Mrs. Kettle *''Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy'' – Chieko Honda (ep. 23) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' – Tina Foster *''Angel Tales'' – Mika the Rabbit *''Battle Athletes'' – TV News Reporter, Tomoe Mido *''Battle Athletes Victory'' – Ichino Yanagida *''Bastard!!'' – Yoko *''The Big O'' – Angel *''Bleach'' – Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Menoly Mallia, Aaroniero Arruruerie (bottom skull), Mai Suzuki, Neider (fan), Kariya (child), Additional Voices *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' – Dokuro Mitsukai *''Blue Exorcist'' – Rin Okumura (child), Shura Kirigakure *''Boys Be'' – Jyunna Morio *''Brigadoon: Marin & Melan'' – Marin Asagi, Erin Garnet, Midori Mano, Lolo, Moto Asagi, Creis Marine, Jun Tokita *''Burn Up Scramble'' – Matsuri Tamagawa *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2'' – Kero (small form), Sonomi Daidouji *''Chobits'' – Takako Shimizu *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' – Maetel *''Cowboy Bebop'' – Faye Valentine *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' – Rena Hojo *''DearS'' – Mitsuka, TV News Reporter *''Dragon Ball'' – Bulma (Lena) (Harmony Gold dub) *''Digimon Adventure'' – Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' – Mako, MarineAngemon *''Digimon Frontier'' – Bearmon, Swanmon *''Dinozaurs: The Series'' - Emily, Ronnie *''Dirty Pair'' – Yuri (Streamline Pictures dub) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' – Mitsuki Rara *''Duel Masters'' – Mai Kirifuda *''Fight! Iczer One'' – Iczer One *''Fist of the North Star'' – Pillage victim (1986 movie) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' – Yui Hongo *''Gad Guard'' – Isa, Wanda Woman, Additional Voices *''Gate Keepers'' – Ruriko Ikusawa *''Gestalt'' – Ouri *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' – Phoebe *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' – Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa, Mrs. Sakurai, Tadashi Sakurada *''Grenadier'' – Rushuna Tendo *''Gungrave'' – Resident, Additional Voices *''Haibane Renmei'' – Kuramori *''Hanaukyo Maid Team'' – Ryuka Jihioh *''Hand Maid May'' – Cyberdoll Sara *''Haré+Guu'' – Weda *''Heat Guy J'' – Janis, Dr. Antonia Bellucci *''Here Is Greenwood'' – Nagisa *''IGPX Immortal Grand Prix'' – Sola *''Ikki Tousen'' – Goei Sonsaku *''Iron Virgin Jun'' – Jun Asuka *''Kekkaishi'' – Ayano *''Kikaider'' – Miyuki *''Kikaider 01'' – Mari/Bijinder *''Koi Kaze'' – Makie Kohinata *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' – Youko Nakaizumi, Erika Takakura *''Leave it to Piyoko'' – Coo Erhard *''Love Hina'' – Kaolla Su, Amalla Su, Tama- chan *''Lucky ☆ Star'' – Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya (Ep. 20) *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' – Ciel, Shiki Tohno (as a child), TVS Newscaster, Additional voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' – Umi Ryuuzaki, Princess Emeraude *''Mahoromatic'' – Young Suguru Misato, Saori Shikijo *''Maple Town'' – Bobby Bear *''Mao-chan'' – Yuriko Ozora *''MÄR'' – Dorothy *''Marmalade Boy'' – Chigusa, Girl Student A, Rumi Koishikawa, Rumi Matsuura, School Girl *''Mars Daybreak'' – Neli Omamaru *''Mega Man Star Force'' – Sonia Strumm *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' – Haruhi Suzumiya[1] *''Mermaid Saga'' – Isago *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (OVA) – Christina MacKenzie *''Mon Colle Knights'' – Batch, Ms. Loon *''Monster'' – Fake Margot Langer *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' – Nadia (original dub) *''Naruto'' – Moegi, Neji Hyuga (Child), Princess Fortune (Episode 192), Tsubaki *''Naruto Shippuden'' – Moegi, Yugito Nii (Two Tails Jinchūriki), Sari *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' – Keijiro, Natto-Kozo, Saori Maki, 7 Year Old Umewakamaru (Young Gyuki) *''Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective'' – Yoko Asahina, Yayoi Matsunaga (Young) *''Ninja Scroll'' (movie) – Kagero *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' – Lani/Moe's Mother/Narration *''Outlaw Star'' – Twilight Suzuka, Reiko Ando, Little girl Pirate *''Overman King Gainer'' – Adette Kisler *''Perfect Blue'' – Rumi *''Persona 4: The Animation'' – Sayoko Uehara *''Phantom Quest Corp.'' – Ayaka Kisaragi (credited as Wendee Day) *''Planetes'' – Fee Carmichael *''Please Teacher!'' – Hatsuho Kazami *''Please Twins!'' – Natchan *''Pretty Sammy OVA'' – Kiyone Yuri (Pretty Sammy OVA, Eps. 2-3) *''Prince of Tennis'' – Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba *''Reign: The Conqueror'' – Euclid, Olympias (Eps. 5-13) *''Robotech'' – Vanessa Leeds, (Eps. 1-36) *''Robotech: The Movie'' – Stacy Embry (as Wendee Swan) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' – Myōjin Yahiko, Komagata Yumi *''Saber Marionette J Again'' – Luches *''Saiyuki Reload'' – Gyokumen Koushou *''Saiyuki Gunlock'' – Gyokumen Koushou *''Samurai Champloo'' – Hotaru *''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'' – Ryoko Mitsurugi *''Scrapped Princess'' – Princess Senes Giat, Gloria *''Shin Getter Robo'' – Ainy, Michiru Saotome *''Shinzo'' – Queen Rusephine *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' – April Bikirk *''Space Adventure Cobra'' – Dominuque *''Stellvia of the Universe'' – Chiaki Katase *''Street Fighter II V'' – Linko *''Super Pig'' – Penny Round *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' – Genkimaru *''Teknoman'' – Shara Carter *''Tenchi Muyo!'' – Kiyone Makibi (Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness, Tenchi Forever! *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' – Little Girl Kagato (OVA 3), Kiyone Masaki (OVA 3) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' – Kiriko Masaki, Vega *''Tenjho Tenge'' – Maya Natsume'' *''Texhnolyze'' – Mari, Mana Onishi *''Unico'' – Beezle, Chao *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' – Charlotte Elbourne *''Vampire Knight'' series – '''Shizuka Hio, Additional Voices *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' – Reiha *''Vandread'' – Buzem A. Calessa *''Viewtiful Joe'' – Sprocket *''Wild Arms'' – Loretta Oratorio *''Witch Hunter Robin'' – Miho Karasuma *''X'' – Karen Kasumi *''Zillion'' – Amy 'Non-anime roles' *''Arthur's Missing Pal'' – Prunella *''Creepy Crawlers'' – Additional Voices *''Duck Dodgers'' – Marsoon, Woman *''Hello Kitty: Stump Village'' – Narrator *''The Heroic Trio'' – Thief Catcher (English dubbed version) *''Katy the Caterpillar'' – Katy's Sister *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' – Blossom, Mom, Grandma *''Megas XLR'' – Kiva *''Monster High'' – Nefera de Nile (Cleo de Nile's older sister) *''Oliver Twist'' – Additional Voices *''The Return of Dogtanian'' – Fleur *''Willy Fog 2'' – Additional Voices *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' – Bruna *''WordWorld'' – Caterpillar 'Live-action roles' *''Bio Zombie'' – Rolls *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' – Scorpina (voice, as Wendee Swan), Stag Beetle (voice, uncredited), Witchblade (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' – Impursonator (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers: In Space, ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy – Alpha 6 (voice) *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' – Redeye (voice) *''VR Troopers'' – Amy/Red Python, Lizbot, Knighttime (voice) *''Masked Rider'' – Magno (voice) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' – Fembots (voice) 'Movie roles' *''Akira'' – Kei *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' – Benin, Jinta Hanakari, Rin Tsubokura, Tomoya, Ururu Tsumugiya *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' – Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihouin (Human) *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' – Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihouin (Human) *''Bleach: The Hell Verse'' – Tatsuki Arisawa *''Blue Exorcist: The Movie'' – Shura Kirigakure *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' – Faye Valentine *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' – Haruhi Suzumiya *''Digimon: The Movie'' – Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kokomon *''Island of Lost Digimon'' – Bearmon *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (Streamline Dub) – Senior Witch *''Red Hawk The Weapon of Death'' – Yunlyung *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' – Svetlana Belikova *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' – Sakura Shinguji *''The Snow Queen'' – Shopkeeper, Flower Lady, Lapp Woman 'Video game roles' *''.hack//Infection'' – BlackRose *''.hack//Mutation'' – BlackRose *''.hack//Outbreak'' – BlackRose *''.hack//Quarantine'' – BlackRose *''.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth'' – Zelkova *''.hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce'' – Zelkova *''.hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption'' – Zelkova *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' – Natasya Visilivena Obertas (Major) (uncredited) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' – Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Alpine Racer 3'' – Ling Yufen (uncredited in the EU version that video game but credit in Japan Version) *''Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed'' – Natalie (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' – Claire Branch (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' – Jacqli (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' – Richa (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana'' – Lita Blanchimont (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm'' – Yula Ellis (uncredited) *''Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland'' – Cordelia *''Atelier Totori: Alchemist of Arland 2'' – Cordelia *''Baroque'' – The Bagged One (uncredited) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' – Additional voices (uncredited) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' – Additional voices (uncredited) *''Bleach: Dark Souls'' – Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' – Yoruichi Shihōin *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección'' – Yoruichi Shihōin *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' – Yoruichi Shihōin, Female Soul Reaper *''Bleach: The Blade of Fate'' – Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa *''The Bouncer'' – Leann Caldwell, PD-4 *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' – Barmaid Wanda *''Brave Story: New Traveler'' – Tatsuya *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' – Succubus (uncredited) *''Code of Princess'' – Sister Hel *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' – Ayane *''Dead or Alive 5'' – Lisa Hamilton (La Mariposa) (uncredited) *''Death by Degrees'' – Additional Voices *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' – Young T.K *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' – Rozalin, Taro (uncredited) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' – Additional Voices *''Drakengard'' – Fairy (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' – Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' – Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires'' – Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' – Da Qiao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' – Da Qiao, Zhen Ji, Xing Cai *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce'' – Zhen Ji, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) *''Everquest II'' – Generic Merchants *''Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix'' – Hana Tsu-Vachel *''Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon'' – Additional voices *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' – Female Voice 2 *''Front Mission 4'' – Ines Torres (uncredited) *''Grandia III'' – Ruilia, Violetta (uncredited) *''GrimGrimoire'' – Lillet Blan (uncredited) *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes'' – Anita Julianne *''Heroes of Might and Magic III'' – Queen Catherine Ironfist *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade'' – Queen Catherine Ironfist *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' – Blanc (White Heart) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2'' – Blanc (White Heart) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' – Blanc (White Heart) *''Katamari Forever'' – Mizue Hoshino (uncredited) *''Klonoa'' – Karal, Moon Queen *''League of Legends'' – Leona, The Radiant Dawn *''Luminous Arc'' – Theo (uncredited) *''Luminous Arc 2'' – Althea *''Magna Carta 2'' – Melissa Tiss (uncredited) *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' – Nemu (uncredited) *''Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor'' – Queen Catherine Ironfist *''Mimana Iyar Chronicle'' – Tinon Elliott (uncredited) *''Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner'' – Anhj *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' – Tsubaki *''Neo Contra'' – Pheromone Contra/Lucia (uncredited) *''Neverwinter Nights'' – Aribeth, PC voice "Innocent Idealist" *''Persona 4 Arena'' – Fuuka Yamagishi *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' – Alyssa Ashcroft *''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2'' – Alyssa Ashcroft and Officer Rita. *''Riviera: The Promised Land (PSP version)'' – Fia *''Rumble Roses XX'' – Anesthesia/Dr. Anesthesia (uncredited) *''Rogue Galaxy'' – Mother Rune *''Rune Factory Frontier'' – Selphy (uncredited) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' – Sakura Shinguji (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors'' – Oichi (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends'' – Oichi, Ina (uncredited) *''Sonic the Hedgehog The Blood Warrior'' – Honey The Cat (uncredited) *''Section 8: Prejudice'' – Mother *''Silent Hill Shattered Memories'' – Bar Maid (uncredited) *''Soulcalibur II'' – Chai Xianghua *''Soulcalibur III'' – Chai Xianghua *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' – Chai Xianghua (uncredited) *''Soulcalibur IV'' – Chai Xianghua (uncredited) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' – Chai Xianghua (uncredited) *''Soul Nomad & the World Eaters'' – Tricia, Feinne *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' – Sera (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2'' – Sera (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' – Sayoko Uehara, Chihiro Fushimi (uncredited) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' – Nel Zelpher (uncredited) *''Steambot Chronicles'' – Coriander (uncredited) *''Suikoden IV'' – Jewel (uncredited) *''Suikoden Tactics'' – Seneca (uncredited) *''Tales of Graces'' – Young Richard, Major Victoria, Amber Hearts (uncredited) *''Tales of Legendia'' – Harriet, Isabella (uncredited) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' Aqua *''Tales of the Abyss'' – Nephry Osbourne (uncredited) *''Tales of Vesperia'' – Nan, Yuefan, Witcher (uncredited) *''Tales of Xillia'' – Leia Rolando (uncredited) *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' – Cynthia, Tutorial Voice (uncredited) *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife'' – Nurse Mary Fulton, Nurse Angie Thompson, Cybil Myers (uncredited) *''Vampire Hunter D'' – Charlotte / Little Carmila *''Warriors Orochi'' – Da Qiao, Xing Cai (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi 2'' – Da Qiao, Xing Cai (uncredited) *''Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego?'' – Additional Voices *''Wild Arms 4'' – Raquel Applegate, Enil, Jane Does (uncredited) *''Wild Arms 5'' – Rebecca Streisand *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' – Mary (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' – Nigredo (child) *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' – Clover 'Documentaries' *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' – Herself 'Staff Credits' 'Voice Director' *''Avenger'' *''Bleach'' *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Dinozaurs: The Series'' *''Duel Masters'' (Season 1.5) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' *''Grenadier: Senshi of Smiles'' *''Hello Kitty: Stump Village'' *''I'll CKBC'' *''Katamari Forever'' *''Kurogane Communication'' *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' *''Love Hina'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Mao-chan'' *''Nier'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Patlabor: The Movie'' *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' *''Risky Safety'' *''Rogue Galaxy'' *''Rozen Maiden: Overtüre'' *''Stellvia'' *''Super Pig'' *''Tales of Legendia'' *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' *''Tales of the Abyss'' *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology'' *''Tales of Vesperia'' *''Wild ARMs 4'' *''Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' 'Script Adaptation' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Duel Masters'' (Season 1.5) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' *''Grenadier: Senshi of Smiles'' *''Hello Kitty: Stump Village'' *''I'll CKBC'' *''Karas'' *''Kurogane Communication'' *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' *''Love Hina'' *''Mao-chan'' *''Patlabor: The Movie'' *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' *''Risky Saftey'' *''Rozen Maiden: Overtüre'' *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' *''Shinzo'' *''Stellvia'' *''Super Pig' *Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' 'References' #'^' "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00". The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Season 1. Episode 1. April 2, 2006. 'Further reading' *Jeng, Way (September 14, 2004). "Being a Brief Discussion of Anime Dubs: Ai Yori Aoshi: Enishi, Volume Two". Mania. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix. *Martin, Theron (August 2, 2005). "Iczer-One DVD". Anime News Network. Query Wayback Bibalex Wayback WebCite Wikiwix. External links *Official website *Wendee Lee at the Internet Movie Database *Wendee Lee at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Wendee Lee Interview on Anime Dream *Wendee Lee Interview on Gamasutra *Wendee Lee @ BehindTheVoiceActors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors